The present invention relates to a scatter measurement method, a scatter correction method, and an X-ray CT (computer tomography) apparatus, and more particularly to a scatter measurement method for measuring scatter in multi-slice imaging, a scatter correction method for correcting scatter in multi-slice imaging, and an X-ray CT apparatus.
There are known several kinds of conventional scatter correction methods for use in an X-ray CT apparatus employing a single-row detector (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Moreover, a scatter correction method applicable to an X-ray CT apparatus employing a multi-row detector has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H7-213517.
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H8-131431.
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H11-299768.
In performing multi-slice imaging using a multi-row detector having a plurality of detector rows, the imaging is more affected by scatter because the beam thickness is larger than the thickness of the individual detectors (or detector row thickness).
The conventional scatter correction method for use in an X-ray CT apparatus employing a single-row detector, however, does not take such a condition into account, and there is a problem of the method not being applicable to such a condition.
The conventional scatter correction method for use in an X-ray CT apparatus employing a multi-row detector can be applied to such a condition, but it requires image reconstruction to be conducted twice, leading to a problem of a high computational load.